Las Eyeball
Las Eyeball to lokacja w grze Patapon.thumb|Jeden z murów tworzących Zigotoński pas umocnień, a za nim patrol Zigotonów Opis Las Eyeball (czyli z jęz. angielskiego "las gałek ocznych") to spokojny gaj, złożony z drzew jednego rodzaju. Okala on Równinę Patata, oddzielając od niej Dorzecze Dodon, dzięki czemu te dwie, prawie identyczne krainy uważane są za inne. Choć jest on miejscem często patrolowanym przez Zigotonów, starożytne, Patapońskie skarby pozostają w nim nieodkryte. Ponadto na obrzeżach tego lasu (od strony Dodon) położone są ruiny starożytnego miasta. Zigotoni zmienili ów las w granicę Patapońskiego państwa, budując w nim (na całej szerokości) pas umocnień. thumb|Las Eyeball na Mapie Świata przed odkryciem Wygląd Cały las składa się z jednakowych drzew, wszystkie są jednego gatunku i maja podobne rozmiary (zapewne wszystkie sa tego samego wieku). Owe drzewa składają się z długiego, prostego pniaka, zaś ich korony wyglądają jak trójka Patapońskich oczu, z czego dwie są na szypułkach obok środkowej, największej. Drzewa mają niebieską barwę, a ich "źrenice" w koronach są białe. Niebo z tyłu ma zieloną barwę, jaśniejszą tuż nad horyzontem. Nisko nad horyzontem widać też niewielkie, strzępiaste obłoczki. thumb|Las Eyeball na Mapie Świata po odkryciu Historia Kraina ta zapewne nie była obiektem zainteresowań starożytnych Pataponów, zamieszkujących cały kontynent. Nie ma na niej wielu śladów ich działalności. Jedyne dziedzictwo ukryte w Lesie Eyeball to czapka muzyka Pana Pakapona. Tuż obok tego lasu (od strony Dorzecza Dodon) leżało dawno temu miasto, jednak dziś pozostały z niego ruiny. Gdy Patapońskie imperium upadło, Las Eyeball stał się granicą Patapońskiej strefy, wyznaczonej przez Zigotonów. Aby zamknąć w niej Pataponów na zawsze, Zigotoni wybudowali w nim wały umocnień, których starannie doglądali. O dziwo, nie znaleźli czapki Pakapona, choć możliwe, że sami ja tam ukryli. Jest to jednak wątpliwe (jej miejsce ukrycia zostało wybudowane w Patapońskim stylu). thumb|Ołtarzyk, w którym ukryto czapkę PakaponaGdy Pataponi odzyskali wiarę w zwycięstwo, gdy powrócił do nich Wielki Patapon, zaczęła się rebelia. Pierwszym jej ruchem było przełamanie umocnień na granicy zamkniętej strefy. W misji Escape from Isolation Patapony atakują owe umocnienia. Zapewne nie dali by sobie rady, gdyby nie pomoc ducha starożytnego wojownika, Bana Tatepona, który dołączył się do Pataponów, pomógł im w walce, a na koniec ofiarował im Pamięć Tatepona (ang. Tatepon's Memory), odblokowującą jego klasę. Wkrótce potem w lesie dochodzi do kolejnej bitwy, gdy Zigotoni próbują najechać Patapolis i je zniszczyć, zaś Pataponi bronią swego miasta (misja Zigotons Strike Back). Potem las zostaje opuszczony (nie pojawia się w nim żadna misja). Ostatecznie przez Eyeball toczy się Patapoński powóz (dowodzony przez kapłankę Meden), a także jego eskorta (w misji Convoy Escort). Ma on na celu dowieść do fortu w Dorzeczu Dodon cenne zapasy.thumb|Ban Tatepon, przybywający by pomóc Pataponom Misje Na terenie Lasu Eyeball toczy się akcja następujących misji: Escape from Isolation Pierwsza w grze bitwa przeciw Zigotonom. Sensem tej walki jest zniszczenie umocnień, zagradzających Pataponom drogę na świat. Jednak owe umocnienia mają swoją ochronę... Aby wesprzeć Pataponów, przybywa Ban Tatepon, starożytny bohater. Jego niesamowita siła szybko przesądza walkę. Na koniec opuszcza kamratów i oddaje im Pamięć Tatepona (ang. Tatepon's Memory), pozwalającą na tworzenie jednostek klasy Tatepon. Na misji tej odnajdywana jest też Czapka Pakapona (ang. Pakapon Cap), przedmiot odblokowujący pierwszą minigre . Misji nie można powtarzać, po przejściu zastępuje ją misja: Zigotons Strike Back Prosta walka z Zigotońskim kontratakiem. Głównym jego celem jest poznanie siły nowej klasy: Tateponów. Ogółem nie dzieje się na niej nic ciekawego, walczy się tylko z dość licznymi piechurami wroga, którzy często kryją się po krzakach. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Krainy Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Lasy